


Kpop one shots

by Stoptheraine



Category: ASTRO (Band), EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Other, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoptheraine/pseuds/Stoptheraine
Summary: Random KPOP One shots from different groups and artists





	1. A Date With You (Eunwoo x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this one!!

🌸 An Impromptu date with your highschool crush (Fluffy) 🌸

Artist: Cha Eunwoo (ASTRO)

\----------

3rd pov

It was a Sunny afternoon and you were at your university's coffee shop just right infront of your course's building.

You have a 3 hour vacant that you want to spend nicely but didn't want to go home, and besides you have a book to finish.

The coffee shop was bustling with people though it still remains peaceful enough for you.

"Uhm Hi!" As you have started reading the 20th chapter of the book, someone was infront of you.

It was Eunwoo, your highschool crush. He was one of the campus' heartthrob.

"Oh Hi Eunwoo!" He flashed you a huge smile that used to make you melt. "Y/n, can I seat here? There's no other site available"

You took a look at your surroundings and nodded at him.

"Thanks" he sat in front of you as you continued your reading.

"Harry Potter?"

You look up to him, surprised that he spoke.

"Yes, I love the series actually" his smile brightens. "I do too!!" He continued the conversation about it.

Your entire time with him went from topic to topic that you immediately forgotten that you're reading a book.

You never knew that the both of you had that so much in common. Nevertheless that you will have so much fun talking to him as if you know him for years now

You sneaked a glance at your watch to only find out that it's 10 mins till your next class.

"Oh my, I didn't notice that we talked for hours now, I have a next class, I have to go. It was nice talking to you Eunwoo!" You said as you stood up and fixed your things.

"I can walk you to your building, I have classes as well." You were not expecting his offer but refused. "Oh no, no, you'll be late!! My building is just there across, your's is much farther I can go there by myself but thank you for the offer."

You slid your bag as you were ready to leave.

"Ok, but can we repeat this? You know talking over coffee?"

No. You weren't really expecting that either.

"Of course, I love too!" He smiled. "Tomorrow, here again?"

"I'll love that, I'll see you tomorrow" you said. "See you" he left first, but not without passing you and giving you a peck on the cheek leaving you dumbfounded but obviously happy as well.

I got a date tomorrow!!

 

The end.


	2. A Walk By the River (Q x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: Ji Changmin / Q. (The Boyz)
> 
> 🌸 In which your boyfriend Changmin brings you to a date near the river 🌸

Your POV

"Come on bub! Let's go!!" I laughed at my boyfriend's antics. His really cute when he does that.

"Why are you so giddy?" 

He faced me and gave me a huge smile. "It's our first date of course." I smiled.

It's just been days since the both of us became an official couple, this is our first date as one.

"Where are you taking me then?" I asked since he never told me what we're doing today. 

"Just trust me." He told me and I just held his hands indicating that I do.

\-----

We walked a few blocks since he did say it was near and after a few we reached out destination, the river.

The river was a huge part of our life, making us meet at it's bank. Me, crying while he, having the best time of his life. It was so unlikely for us to friends especially being lovers but here we are now.

"You liked it here?" I gave him a peck at the cheek. "Uhuh, brings back memories." 

The both of us walked by the river, just enjoying the scenery and ambiance of the place. 

"Hey, Y/n"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

What?

I faced him immediately. 

"What?" 

"I said I love you." He paused for a while leaving the both of us silent. 

He continues " I haven't told you that one yet, we just became a couple a few days ago, I'm also not trying to force you to say it if you're not ready. I just want you to know "

A tear escaped my eye. I was feeling the same way for a while now and I don't know if I was a bit to fast but I guess I'm not.

I stayed silent as we walked along the riverbank. "I love you too Changmin." He looked at me surprised that I said those three little words.

He had a huge smiled on his face as he pulled me closer to him. He cupped my face with his hands.

"I love you so much, You don't know how that makes me feel." I leaned closer to his hands. 

"Show me." He leaned closer to me until our faces were centimeters apart and then until none was left. 

It was a short first kiss between the two of us. It wasn't magical or anything explosive but it's sweet gentle and so him. And that what's make it a lot better.

\- end -


	3. I miss you so much ( Doyoung x Reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: Doyoung (NCT)
> 
> 🌸 In which your bestfriend, Doyoung, messages you while being separated for months 🌸

\------------

3rd Person

*Ringtone*. *ringtone* 

"Wait omg," you immediately jumped from doing the designs on your cupcake to answer your ringing phone. 

"Hi bub!"

"Doyoung-ie!!" 

"Were you busy??" He asked you confused, he's probably talking about the state your in.

Messy hair, dirty clothes and your face and hands with specks of icing. 

"Ah, kinda... I was just making the final batch of cupcakes to sell tomorrow." He nodded. 

"Wait, I'll just clean up." You left him to wash your hands in the sink just a little bit behind you. 

"So, what's up?" You asked him. 

The both of you were in constant communication but due to to your busy schedules, it was limited to a weekly conversation.

"Nothing much... I just really miss you."

"Really now?" You said in a teasing manner.

"I miss your hugs though, it's cold in here." 

"Maybe if you're here I could give you some..." 

"Hmmm maybe... So how about you? How are you?" 

The both of you fell into a steady conversation about your week and his. 

That's when you realised that you missed him so much and that you hope that he misses you the same way you miss him.

"Doyoung..." You called out.

"Hmm yes bub?" 

You smiled at him sadly, "I miss you so much"

He smiled but didn't answer. 

You saw him in the video, walking along a familiar corridor though you're not sure where. 

'maybe it's his apartment?' 

Then your doorbell rang.

"Wait bub, someone's outside the door. I'll just get it."

"Okay bub."

You rushed to your door, but what behind is what shocked you the most 

"Surprise bub!" Doyoung was standing outside your door wearing his blue hoodie that you love so much.

"I.. omg" you step aside to let him in, the fact that he was there infront of you still not sinking in.

"Well?" 

You hugged him tight and felt tears in your eyes. 

"Hey, hey why are you crying??" He asked alarmed about your state. 

"I miss you so much, bub. I miss you." You said while still hugging him tightly. 

He returned the hug as tight as yours. 

"I miss you too very much." 

"Why are you here?? You weren't supposed to come back until next month?" You asked.

"Something came up so we were allowed to go back early. Aren't you glad I'm back?"

"Of course I am." 

"I'm glad too, You don't know how much I waited to come back again." 

"You didn't like it there?" 

"I did."

"But why?"

"Because you're here. And that's every reason to come back." 

You blushed at his words. "Haha stop it Doyoung."

"And other things that I need to tell you as well."

"Oh what is it?" He took your hands and put it on his chest. "I love you bub. Living without you for months was very hard for me and I can't stand the thought of you being with someone else other than me now that I'm away. I just love you too much bub." 

There's too much surprises this day and there's little you can handle. 

"I..." You started but can't finish. So you did something that can make him understand your feelings.

You kissed him. Softly. But it became more passionate as he kissed back. But it didn't last long as you both finished the kiss with satisfied smiles.

"Is that...?" 

"Yes it is bub. Yes."

And he kissed me again. 

\---------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!!!


	4. Locker (Park Jisung x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌸 in which Jisung almost breaks your locker 🌸
> 
> Artist: Park Jisung (NCT)

3RD PERSON

'BLAG' you jumped from your place as your locker suddenly closed. 

Well. Not suddenly... Someone did close it.

"Jisung?" You looked at the person in question with shock written all over your face.

He opened his mouth to speak but you did not hear anything, he tries again and failed for the second time.

He walked away saying nothing.

"What just happened?" You ask yourself in silence as you walk away from your locker.

\------------

The next day wasn't so different either, Jisung has stopped you while walking but ended up walking away again.

It happened again and again until you were sick and tired of it. You needed to get answers, he's slowly driving you crazy and you don't know if you like it for one bit.

\-------------

As today happen, you were silently waiting for him to come up to you, if not, you're coming up to him.

'blag'

You're locker closed once again, you were used to that and after, he leaves you without a word said.

But today will be different.

You faced him and waited for him to speak, but he started to turn away again.

Instead of letting him go like you used to, you grabbed his hands and made him face you.

"What is your problem Jisung?" You asked calmly.

He sighed and then pulled your hand to bring you to an unknown place.

"HEY! Where are you taking me? Let me go!!" You shouted but he didn't listen.

"Just follow me." His voice shocked you.

You never heard of his voice before, you felt weird and you didn't know why.

He chuckled which made you blush even more. 

The both of you stopped at the garden and you let it all out.

"Why do you always slam my locker and leave as if nothing happened? Do you take personal joy out of a person's irritation? Do you think it's a joke?? You are THIS close to breaking me and my locker!! What do you want? Why don't you say something??" 

You breathed out a long sigh as you finished your rant, but you blushed immediately when you noticed him staring intensely

'that's another thing you do I don't like.' 

"Can I talk now?" You nodded as you felt that words will fail you. 

"Y/n..." 

"The truth is... I like you. Okay? And I always try to make you notice me but it seems nothing will make you notice me. So I did that, not the best I know." He let out a small laugh and continue

"I was very close to admitting what I feel but Everytime I look into your eyes, all the words I intend to say leaves my system. I'm very very sorry for what I did. I'll even repair your locker for you... I just hope you won't turn me away after this."

As the words process in my mind, a blush as red as a tomato crept in my face.

"You're blushing, so I take that you like me too?" My face turned into a frown and started to hit him in the chest.

"You idiot! You almost damaged my locker! Confused me for days...All that because you like me!! You could've just told me!!"

He grabbed my hand so I can stop hitting him. 

He chuckled at me "Better late than never right?" 

I looked up at him and his eyes were staring at me. I let my hands drop to my side and turned away from him.

"Maybe" I said as I walked away and giggled 

"Wait... What?? Where are you going?"

I laughed hard and ran away. 

That's what you get for almost breaking my locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


	5. Flower (Guanlin x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🌸 Guanlin and flowers 🌸

3rd Person

"Here." A flower was shoved at my face.

I looked up to see my friend, Guanlin.

"What's this for?" He shrugged. "I don't know"

"It fell on me while I'm on my way here, thought you would like it."

I smiled. "aww thanks!" I picked up the flower and started to put in my right ear, but not too long it fell.

I tried to put it again, but it drop again. 

Guanlin chuckled, "here, let me put it on for you." He got my flower and put it in my left ear. 

"There." I gasped as I realize what he had done. 

"Hey! Why did you placed it in my left ear? Do you know what that means??" 

He nodded yes. "Then why..." He cut me off with a small smile.

"I was just practicing where I would put all the flowers I'll give you when you become mine.", 

My eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update!!


	6. Down (Mark Lee x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: Mark Lee (NCT)
> 
> 🌸 a bad day and Mark Lee🌸

3rd POV

Your day sucked. You almost failed all your tests, you embarrassed yourself in front of the class, you lost your only pen, in short it was the worst day of your life.

You can't help but to feel down, so you reached for your earphones and blasted the most comforting song, but it was never enough.

You closed your eyes and tried to sleep but opened your eyes due to a soft knock on your door.

You groaned, you didn't want to entertain anyone today, but it must be important so you opened the door.

Strong arms immediately wrapped around you as you opened the door.

Confused, you try to recall who it was and felt at ease when you did. 

"Are you okay?" The person currently residing in your neck spoke.

You didn't answer, instead you let go of him and looked at his face questions written all over yours.

"I saw you going home, and I thought you weren't okay, so I just had to visit you."

You mumbled a small 'ahh' , you made a move to turn away but he cupped your cheeks and made you look at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" You smiled because of his sweetness.

He always knew how to make things right.

"Thank you Mark, but I'm too tired to say anything right now." You try to say it as gently as you can to avoid any misunderstanding. 

You gasped as he hugged you again. Your heartbeat slowly getting faster and faster. 

"Can I stay with you atleast?" You nodded as you sat on your bed, leaving a space for Mark to sit in.

After he dropped his bag beside yours, he sat beside you. Interlacing his fingers with yours.

"You do know that you can talk to me about anything right?" You leaned your head on his shoulders and nodded. 

You wrapped your arms around his torso, side hugging him.

"I love you." He said in a hushed voice but he made sure you heard and felt his love for you.

And finally after a long time you opened your mouth to answer.

"I- I love you too Mark... I'm sorry-" tears then uncontrollably poured from your eyes.

He pulled you closer to him and whispered sweet nothings and motivations again and again.

"Just let it all out, it's okay, I love you." And as you continued to cry, you felt sleepy.

So you slept at Mark's embrace, never feeling more contented and happy than before.

And from that moment on, you knew you aren't going to let him go.

\----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	7. Leavin'  (Eunwoo x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: Cha Eunwoo (ASTRO)
> 
> 🌺In which you find it hard to say goodbye to Eunwoo, your boyfriend🌺

3rd POV

 

The party was booming, everybody was talking and having fun.

"Thank you, thank you so much" You said as the person you're talking to, asked to leave.

You looked around trying to search for the person you want to talk the most. You searched through every nook and corner, asked some persons if they have ever saw him.

"Oh there you are!" You found him finally. 

There outside in the balcony under the pink skies looking far, then he looked at you with a small smile on his face..

"Hey." 

You walked towards him beaming with so much joy. 

"Why are you so happy?" He asked. "Aren't you? This is your party"

He smiled sadly. "But I only need you." 

I immediately ran to him and engulfed him in a hug. "Are you okay?" 

"I am, now that you're here." The both of you stayed in that embrace for God knows how long until he spoke up again. 

"I'm gonna miss you." You look up to him and stared at his galaxy colored eyes. 

Memorizing how the stars danced around in his eyes, slowly you let your eyes wonder down to his nose which you love to boop so much. You lowered it more until you reach his strawberry lips and started to remember how they taste by kissing him right there and then. 

You don't know how will you survive without him.

"I miss you already." You laughed as you said it. It was true. 

"How can I go now?" He said while caressing your face tracing the features on your face. 

"You have too..." 

"I know." He closed his eyes as he placed his forehead with yours. "Can you promise me?"

"Promise you what?" You asked. 

"That we'll make this work." You smiled as the years started to burst out your eyes.

"I promise, we will." He held you close again and kissed your forehead savoring the feeling with you in his arms and you doing the same. 

"I love you." He said quietly. "I will always love you, apart or not."

And as the skies get darker and the stars shine brighter you held him as if it's your last cause the future seems uncertain but you'll try to make it work. 

The both of you will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for almost 180 hits!!!!


	8. Dear Future Husband ( Chen x Reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist : Kim Jongdae ( EXO )
> 
> ✨ In which Jongdae found your letter for your future husband ✨

Y/n's POV

"Can you at least try?" My friends, who are becoming very annoying, insist.

 

"For what reason? No one would ever read it anyway." I said in a modulated voice that might be mistaken as shouting.

 

I don't know, but my friends and I look like fools. They are making me write a letter for my future husband, but I don't know what I'll say. 

 

"Y/n, pleaseee do it for us. Don't be such a killjoy, you won't lose anything." She insist and insist that I should do it.

 

I let out a long sigh and grabbed the paper they were handing me.

 

Once I grabbed the paper they cheered loudly. Oh gosh, why do I have friends like these?? 

 

I looked at my blank paper.

 

What do I want to say to my future husband?

 

I never had a boyfriend before, how could I tel what do I want in a relationship? Do I take this seriously or do I just do whatever I want?

 

In what seems like forever, I had finish writing it.

 

"Here." I handed the letter I wrote to Claire, who I thought had grabbed it before I let it go. 

 

But it turned it out she wasn't holding it yet that's why my letter flew.

 

Oh.

 

'fuck' I though in my head as I hurriedly ran to get the letter.

 

If anyone read that letter that isn't my friend or I...

 

I would die from embarrassment.

 

I followed it until it dropped from the railings going down.

 

"There!" They shouted. 

 

One by one they ran down to help me get my letter, while me, I immediately ran because I think someone had gotten it.

 

"No!" I shouted from the top stairs, but the man who got my letter didn't hear.

 

I ran downstairs to catch up with him but he's already gone.

 

omg. I am ruined, that letter was desperate, and hopeless. Ughhh if he ever read it, I'll be embarrassed for sure.

 

My friends finally caught up with me and gave me sad smiles.

 

"I'm sorry y/n"

 

"It's okay, it's my fault anyway."

 

~~~~~

Hours after the incident, I still can't forget about it. 

 

" Hey y/n, stop being sad already, I can treat you out if that will make you smile."

I said nothing

 

"Don't worry about it, maybe someone handsome has gotten it. Did you see who had it? "

 

I shooked my head no. I didn't get to see because it happened so fast. I panicked. 

 

we were leaving the room but someone tapped me from behind.

 

"Y/n, someone is looking for you" my classmate told me.

 

"Who?"

 

"I don't know who, sorry" then he left. 

 

Who could it be then?

 

I got out of the door to see a man standing near the glass which serves as our window.

 

He's handsome and taller than I am, is he the one looking for me?

 

He turned around to face me, and I was shocked because he was holding something.

 

My letter. 

 

"Hi" he said as he slowly decreased the distance between us. 

 

"Hi"

 

"I think this is yours" he handed my letter. 

 

"Yeah, uhm thank you for giving it back, I thought I lost it, I hope you don't think I'm desperate or what" 

 

He chuckled. 

 

He looks cute.

 

"It's okay, it's nothing like that. Don't worry."

 

"That's Good" I gave him a smile

 

"I'm Kim Jongdae by the way, but you can call me your future husband." 

 

_Wait what?_

 

\----- end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First, I am very sorry for the lack of update these past months, I've been busy with school and such but yeah anyways THANK YOUUU FOR 400 HITSS!! OMG I did not expect this but thank you for your support!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short update, thank you and see you in the next chapter uwu


	9. Someday (Park Jisung x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: Park Jisung (NCT)
> 
> >> And they didn't know that, someday, was just a reach of their hands.. <<

3rd Person POV

"Jisungie!!!" She shouted so hard until he could hear her. 

But will he?

After all she was just one of the thousands that screamed his name. 

But he did. 

He looked at her, shocked to see that someone called for him loudly. 

He smiled, she died inside. 

Oh she wishes this happens everyday. Jisung wishes too, he wish someone will call him everyday, someone that loves him for him.

But not everything we wish for can come true. Not now, maybe someday. 

\-------------

He walked the streets; She did as well. They both crashed into one another. 

"Sorry" the both of them said at the same time. 

He was slightly awkward, she was surpised as hell. 

"Jisung" she breathed out. 

"How..." Jisung started, clearly confused. 

Then realization hit him. "Oh I know you, you're from the concert." 

Her eyes widened as she died inside a little more. 

'he remembered!' her mind was shouting all over and over again. Jisung smiled as he looked at the startled girl. 

"I have to get going, it was nice to see you, thank you for supporting us!"

Maybe, maybe someday can come sooner than they thought. 

The first time was amazing, the second time was luck. She wished for a third someday, and it happened unexpectedly. 

He would have a date with a fan as part of their comeback promo. She was the fan.

"Jisung" She said, a little breathless. 

Wow, just wow. Was there a bottle of Felix felicis down in her cup? 

He smiled. 'It was her again, this could be good' he thought. And it was. It was the best dun he had in a while. He didn't want to let it go. 

Having something in mind, he took all the courage he had and asked her.

"Can I get your number?" 

The girl's poor heart was beating uncontrollably, she couldn't take it anymore, but she gave it anyway. 

Why would she let it go? Why would she say no?

They didn't know, someday was just a reach of a hand.

But fate had other plans. After months of communication,life gets in the way.

He was busy, so was she.

"Why did I expect so much?" She thought. 

"Why didn't I push harder?" He thought.

Regret filled him and he can't live in regret.

He went out that night, it was a Saturday, 11 pm. He wants to see her as soon as possible, hoping she'll be awake when he reach her place.

Luckily she is. 

"Jisung? Why are you here?" She asked. "It's 11 pm, should you be here?"

He catched his breath before answering.

"I want to be here." He started. "Why" she questioned.

"I guess, I just want to say I'm sorry." She looked at him confused on what he said. 

He scratched his neck and gave an awkward smile. "I should've called you or message you than ignoring you for weeks." 

She gave a small laugh and pat his head. 

"It's okay Jisung, you shouldn't even bothered going here, you exhausted yourself." She gave a smile "I wasn't expecting anything from you, I was content enough just to have you as my friend. I understand you have a tight schedule, it's okay." 

He frowned. "But I want to keep in touch with you, and I'm sorry for not doing so." 

A soft blush appeared on her face. Thankfully it was dark and the lighting was dim enough for them to see each other. 

"I already said it's okay, but I'm not worth your time Jisung. Go home and get some rest. " A sad smile surfaced on her face. 

He sighed. "You don't get it to you?" 

"What?"

He took a step closer to her. Both hearts racing as every step makes an inch between them disappear. He slowly lifted his hands to cup her cheek, she leaned against his plan as he caressed it.

"Y/n..." He breathed out, voice low and chilling. 

2 inches.

"Jisung..." She held her breath, he captured her lips with his in a sweet and short kiss. 

As their lips touched they both have contented sighs.

He parted with her, agonizingly slow. Afraid that if he lets go quickly, she'll fade away.

"Do you get it now?" His eyes searched hers, trying to find something in her eyes, or maybe, he's just captivated by it. 

"Hmmm? What?" 

He let out a frustrated sigh, squeezing her Cheeks as he saw amusement dance in her eyes. 

"You're really making me say it huh?" Instead of her Cheeks he held her hands instead, wanting to keep contact. 

She gave him a chuckle. She enjoyed teasing him, seeing he always gets flustered, consider it as payback for waking her up at 11pm.

"Okay... Since you asked for it and because you deserve it." 

Slowly, he intertwined their fingers, raising their interlocked hands until it's placed by his chest and the heart. 

"Y/n... Ever since you called my name during that concert, I realized that I wanted to find someone. My someone. We met again and again and finally I was given a chance to find my someone and that's you." He gave her a smile, and to be frank, it was heaven for her.

"You lit up my world with your smile that outshines the sun. You became my rock, my anchor that keeps me strong during my hardest days." He continued.

"I ran here to tell you that I want you. I need you and that I-" his eyes dropped to the floor breaking eye contact. 

She was perplexed, 'why did he stop?', she thought. He gave a big grin that washed her worries away.

"I ran here to tell you that I love you. I love you y/n. The tiny moments we shared between messages, phone calls and short meetings are my most treasured moments."

He started pulling her closer. 

"And now, I want to make more with you, if you'll have me. I can't promise that everything will be perfect but, I will try my best and make sure that you are treated as a queen.

She was a foot away from him when he finished. Tears were shedding from her eyes as he finished his speech that left them both speechless. 

"Why are you crying?" He wiped the tears that traveled down her face and hug her tightly. 

She kept crying as he held her, then started hitting his chest, throwing light punches. 

"I hate you, you know?" She pouted as she let go of him. 

"Why?" Jisung asked visibly amused with this situation. 

"I wanted to hear 3 words but you gave me a whole damn speech!" 

"You didn't like it?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "Of course I did!" She hugged him tightly, burying her head at his neck.

"I love it. I love it very very much. I love you, very very much." He held her closer and kissed the top of her head. 

"But why are you crying so hard?" He asked.

She murmured something under her breath but he didn't hear. "Hmm? What it is?" He asked again.

She pulled away slightly, just enough to face him. "I said, that I cried hard because you gave me a vision for our future, when you propose to me, and I wanted it to happen."

"But isn't that too fast, you aren't my girlfriend yet." He teased her. "Then asked me now idiot!" He gave a hearty laugh. 

He took her hands again in his and pulled her closer, their faces 5 inches apart. 

"Y/n... With all my heart, my soul and my entire being, I love you so much. Would you make me the happiest man by being my girlfriend?" 

She grinned, the biggest grin she ever made. 

"Yes, Jisung. Yes." And in a second their 5 inch distance became none. 

Their lips collided, each savoring their second kiss. This time with much passion and less hesitation. 

And finally everything is complete.

\------------

It was 2 am and they're still up together at her balcony staring at the star-filled sky whispering sweet nothings and sharing stories they probably haven't shared with anyone else. 

"Remember what you said earlier?" He asked. 

She faced him. "Which one?" 

"The one that you told me that you had seen our future together..."

"Yeah, what about it?" 

"Do you want to get married? To me? Do you want to spend a future with me? " 

"Of course I do." He pulled her closer to him. "Right now?" 

She whipped her head to look at his face. "Huh? Right now?? No, not right now, maybe someday." She smiled wistfully. 

"Someday? Hmm I like the sound of that." 

 

\---------------------

Loud screams and shouts rang through her ears that snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Are you ready?!!!!" Someone shouted which caused the whole venue to shake, with thunderous yells responding to that someone.

Her eyes stared at him, he waved at their direction and she screamed loudly, "Jisung!!!" 

As she continues to shout out loud, fractions of her memory earlier, comes back to her mind. 

"Maybe someday." She thought as she smiled bitterly for a millisecond. 

But as another member of her favorite boygrouo passed again her direction she shouted for their names, but her favorite member's the loudest of them all.

Maybe he heard her, that's why he stopped infront of her. 

Maybe, maybe someday it will really happen. 

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your non-stop support for this story!!! We're already nearing the 600th hits, so thank you guys!!


	10. Best Part (Hongseok x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: Hongseok (Pentagon)
> 
> "if life was a movie then you're the best part." - Daniel Ceasar ft. HER

3rd person

The television was roaring with sounds and colors, infront of it was two people, Lovers actually.

"Oh!" Y/n said as an exciting scene played. Hongseok looked at her and laughed a little. 

She softly gave a light smack at his arms.  
"Watch it, not me! You'll miss the good part."

He was about to retort something heartfluttering but decided against it the last second. 

"WHAT??!!" Y/N screamed and jumped and sat again with her hands holding her head. 

Hongseok looked again and chuckled.

"Don't mind me!! Watch!! " She said without looking at him, getting consious with his staring. 

He tried and tried again to focus his attention to the movie but she was distracting and he lets himself be distracted.

"Why are you still looking? Stop. " Y/n said with a pout and a frown on her face.

"Nope, I don't want to. You're better than the movie. "He said giving her a loopsided grin. 

"I am not!"

"You are." His fingers were running through her hair, slowly laying her down on his lap. 

"Now, you watch. Enjoy your movie, don't mind me." He said 

She nodded hesitantly but continued to watch anyway, while he, he enjoyed his own movie, her.

He doesn't care about the exciting scenes, because he thinks that holding her was the best part. 

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this short update!! Thank you for always supporting!!


	11. Almost is never enough (Suho x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: Suho (EXO)
> 
> "Almost is never enough, so close to being in love." Almost is Never Enough, Ariana Grande ft. Nathan Sykes

2nd Person POV

"Hello." You were shocked. Well to be honest, shock is an understatement. You were surprised, baffled, and very very nervous. 

That sound, that voice was something you did not expect.

It was him, Junmyeon.

The boy you almost fell in love with years ago. 

_Keyword: Almost._

"Hi!" You said back, hoping he wouldn't notice the discomfort in your face.

It was 2 years since the both of you last talked.

"So you're studying here? Where did you go for senior high?" Junmyeon asked you.

You were startled, you did not expect a conversation. How will you avoid him now?

 _'maybe he move on?, He probably did.'_ your thoughts were running with questions and what ifs. The side effects of meeting him again apparently.

But why are you so affected right now? 

Maybe, maybe you hadn't move on like he did, maybe your still haunted by him and your past together.

As they said, letting go of an almost Relationship is harder because you dont know what to let go.

"I studied in the province." You saw him nod, accepting your answer. 

An awkward silence filled the air, but it was deafening.

 

"Babe, let's take a picture here!" The silence was broken by a couple walking together, holding hands.

You and Junmyeon both looked at each other but turned away quickly. 

When the couple left, you were about to leave, but then he talked, and that made you stop. 

"Did you think we would last?" You sharply turned at his question.

"What?" Confusion is evident on your face. 

"If we did became a couple before, did you think we would last." You were left dumbfounded. 

You guess you weren't the only one haunted by the ghost of yesterday. 

"Maybe, I don't know, maybe not. We hadn't gotten a chance to find out, haven't we? We didn't took a chance." 

He smiled bitterly. "What happened to us y/n?"

You were almost in tears, even you didn't know what happened.

"We we're almost there y/n, almost." He continued to ask you, desperately searching for the answer.

But you didn't know what to give...

You gave him a small smile, stood up ready to leave him again, just like you did before. Ready to let go, just like the both of you before, but are you ready to move on? Maybe not. 

"That was it Junmyeon, Almost is never enough. " 

Then you left him, again.

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short update! I hope you enjoyed!!


	12. Sleepy (Wonwoo x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artist: Wonwoo (Seventeen)
> 
> ↠a short imagine where your boyfriend spends a day with you but he keeps on getting sleepy ↞

"Wonwoo, bub! Look at this!" You called your boyfriend, Wonwoo. You called again but he wasn't responding. You turn to look at him and you found him, heads in his hands, sleeping. 

 

You smiled to yourself. "Hey, bud, are you sleeping?" He rose his head, confused.

 

"What who's asleep? Who?" He said. 

 

You laughed. "You are."

 

"Huh? No I'm not." 

 

"Bud, If you're tired, we could always go home." You suggested, patting his thighs.

 

Your boyfriend is a hardworker, being an Idol and stuff. You get to see him once a week if it's nearing comeback season and today was one of it. It's okay for you, you understand him. You just wish that he doesn't force himself to spend time with you even if he's really tired. 

 

He shook his head no. "I'm not tired y/n. I want to come with you. "

 

"Okay, if you say so, come on, let's check those out." You dragged him to one section of the department store selling cute mugs. 

 

"Bud, check these out." But as you call him once again you saw him head in his hands, trying not to fall off the handlebar of the pushcart you have. 

 

"Bud, wake up." You tapped his shoulder. 

 

He opened his eyes and he gave you an apologetic smile. You smiled back, warmly. 

 

"Come on, let's go." You dragged him outside the store, leaving the things you were supposed to buy, there are things more important. 

 

"What about the things you're supposed to buy?" 

 

"You're more important." You said as you continue to dragged him out the store and went home. 

 

As you reached your apartment, you dragged him to your bed and pushed him down.

 

"Sleep." You said to him. 

 

He did as you told without any hesitations. You help him cover up with your blankets. You were about to leave to clean up some things outside your room but he held on to your hand.

 

"Sleep with me." He asked gently, looking soft and cute.

 

"Okay" you laid down beside him. 

 

He engulfed you in a hug after you settled in your bed. 

 

"I'm sorry." He started. You were about to reply but he spoke again.

 

"We were supposed to have fun after not seeing each other for a week but I ruined it. I'm sorry. " 

 

You turned to face him. "You're not supposed to say sorry. I understand. I told you, You're more important, your health is more important. Now go sleep." 

 

He pulled your head closer and kissed your forehead and before drifting to sleep he whispered.

 

"Thank you, I love you."

 

"I love you too." And with that, you drifted to Dreamland as well. 

 

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 750+ reads, please keep on supporting this!!


	13. Wish (Sehun x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which your best friend Sehun, visits you hours before christmas eve, dressed as santa clause.

Tomorrow is Christmas and here you are checking and rechecking your Christmas to-do list to see if everything is perfect for tomorrow's Christmas celebration. You readied your ingredients which will be used for tomorrow and placed all the gifts you bought a few months ago. 

 

Suddenly, there was a knock on your door, your eyes widened when you saw who was in front of you. 

 

"Santa Clause??"

 

When did Santa Clause become fit? You thought as your eyes roam over the person you thought was only seen in fiction or malls during holidays. 

 

"HoHoHo! It's me, Santa Clause!!"

 

"I'm sorry? What do you need?" You asked nicely. 

 

"You don't recognize me?" You're confused. 

 

"What?" 

 

"It's me, Sehun." The man dressed as Santa Clause said. 

 

"Sehun?" 

 

Sehun is your best friend who lives beside your house. You were best friends since you were in high school. 

 

"Yeah, it's me. Let me in?? People are starting to stare." He removed the fake beard and Santa hat to prove it. 

 

You opened the door widely enough to let him in. 

 

"Now, tell me why are you wearing that?" 

 

He slumped on your sofa, dragging this big sack that looks so heavy. You sat with him on the sofa offering him something to drink. 

 

"What's in there?" You added. 

 

"Toys. I volunteered to be the replacement Santa clause because the guy who was supposed to be Santa Clause got sick." 

 

"But why are you here?" 

 

"Well..." He said as he rubs his neck and smiles sheepishly at you. 

 

"I need an assistant," He started, and you nodded, gradually understanding what he was trying to say. 

 

"But the assistant needs to dress up as Mrs.clause or an elf and I think you will do a perfect job at it " You were shocked at his statement. 

 

_Me? As Mrs.Clause or an Elf???_

 

"No! What made you think I'll embarrass myself?" Your voice raised as you stand up. 

 

He stood up and put his hands on your shoulders trying to calm you down. 

 

"Please Y/N, It's for the kids in the orphanage. Please..." You frowned, not because you don't want to do it but because you were annoyed how much he knew you can't resist when it comes to kids. 

 

"Okay, I'll do it!" Sehun hugged you tightly saying thanks over and over again. 

 

"Wait, One problem, I don't have an outfit." 

 

"Ah wait..." Sehun rummaged through his bag and took out what seems to be a Mrs. Clause outfit. 

 

"The guy lend it to me as well, in case I need an assistant." 

 

"You planned this, didn't you?" You said while going to your room to change, as you enter your room you can only hear his loud laugh. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

You look at yourself in the mirror and saw yourself wearing a short red dress that reached just before your knees and black shoes with white legging hugging your legs. 

 

You look cute. 

 

You went out of your room, seeing Sehun play with his phone, almost laying down on your sofa. 

 

"Hey..." You called out softly. 

 

"Hey... Oh wow." Sehun said as he saw you. 

 

"The outfit fits well, fortunately." You said as you did a little twirl showing out your dress to him 

 

"Yeah, uhmm let's go?" He asked, pink covering his cheeks as he immediately went out the door, grabbing the sack of toys. 

 

You followed him out after turning off the lights and locking the door. 

 

"Where are we meeting the kids?" You asked. 

 

"The orphanage, St.Jude's " 

 

You nodded, "Okay." 

 

The drive wasn't that long, you went out of the car and saw the familiar place you've been visiting with Sehun every year for your birthday. The both of you love kids, that's why you can't say no to him. 

 

"Y/N, Sehun what are you doing here guys?" Mrs Jang said. 

 

"Mr. Kim, was supposed to be the Santa Clause, but he called me because he was sick he asked me If I could replace him" Sehun said. 

 

"Oh! You're the one he's talking about, It explains the Christmas outfit. Oh well, come in the kids are excited to see you. Wait here we'll call them out. "

 

After a few minutes, the sound of delight and cheer was heard from the children who were lead to the event room where they will meet them. 

 

"Let's go?" You nodded in response to Sehun. He grabbed your hand, lacing it in his while leading you towards the room. 

 

"HOHOHO! Merry Christmas kids!" Sehun shouted, mimicking the voice of Santa Clause that made the children cheer with delight. You secretly smiled at Sehun's cuteness. 

 

Soon you were also greeting the children, approaching them, and playing with them. The sound of laughter was in the air mixing in with the holiday cheer. 

 

"Okay kids, it's time to get presents from Santa! Line up please." You shouted as you help the kids line up properly. 

 

One by one, Sehun lets the children sit on his lap and talks to them, asking them about their wish and giving them their toy afterward, each child running off with a huge smile on their faces.

 

You smiled at the scene in front of you, Holidays are truly the best. You turned around to see a girl sitting on her chair, looking sad. 

 

"Hey baby girl..." You sat down beside her. 

 

"Hi Unnie." You smiled. 

 

Minju is the one you're talking to, she was one year old when you first celebrated your birthday here, and now she's eight and you're 24. 

 

"Don't you want to wish from Santa and get some toys?" You asked. 

 

"I- I don't think Santa can give me my wish," She said with a sad smile. 

 

"What's your wish?" 

 

"I want a family, I mean all of us here wants to, but I feel like as I'm getting older I won't get adopted, is it because they don't want me? Am I not a good girl?" 

 

You hugged the girl, and started running your fingers through her hair soothing her. Minju has always been a mature girl, but sometimes even the most mature ones can be the most vulnerable ones. 

 

"You're a great girl, Minju. Anyone is lucky to have you as a child, maybe the reason why you're not adopted yet is because fate is waiting to give you to a perfect family for you, and if you don't have an adopted family yet, You'll always have your brothers and sisters here, the staffs here and you have me, and Sehun. We all love you Minju okay?" 

 

Minju continued to cry in your embrace, Sehun looks at you and Minju in concern, your eyes saying that you'll talk later and then he understood. 

 

"Now, Minju do you want some toys? It's Christmas, we should be happy!!"

 

You offered your hands and she took it, giving you a small smile. You left Minju with Sehun, knowing he can handle it.

 

After an hour, the kids are finally going to bed and you're going to rest, finally. Sehun drove you home. 

 

"Hey, I know you're tired, do you want some coffee?" You asked. 

 

"Yeah, that's good." He smiled. 

 

The both of you went inside your house, changing first into normal clothes before making coffee. 

 

"Do you still have the extra clothes that I left before?" 

 

"Yeah, it's in the extra room." Even though he lives besides you, he still has clothes stored in the guest room, when you asked him why, he said for emergency purposes. It's confusing and odd but you let him anyways. 

 

You grabbed two cups from the cupboard and brewed the coffee. You made his coffee just like how he wants it, with milk and two cubes of sugar. 

 

"Hmm, Smells nice. " Sehun said from your back. 

 

You have him his cup and offered him cookies as well. You both sat in comfortable silence just finally getting the chance to rest. 

 

"Thank you, y/n," Your head rose from your cup. 

 

"It's no problem, I enjoyed it but next time tell me earlier." You said teasing him. 

 

He laughed, "okay, next time." 

 

"What happened with Minju earlier?" He asked, remembering the scene that took place earlier. 

 

"She told me she doesn't want to go to you because she thinks you might not be able to grant her wish, she was sad, you know with being not adopted and not being liked, that's why she wasn't lining up for you earlier. I talked to her and told her that she's a great girl and many love her, then I convinced her to get some toys from you, it's great that she loved the toy you gave." 

 

"You, what do you want to wish for?" Sehun's question flustered you for a second. 

 

You think you're too old for wishes that might not happen, but what do you really wish for right now? 

 

"I don't know, happiness, stable future, maybe contentedness? What about you?" 

 

He looks peaceful thinking about his wish, it's like he already knew what he wants. 

 

"Love, I wish I could find someone to love." 

 

You chuckled at his statement, "why are you laughing?" He asked. 

 

"I didn't take you to be a hopeless romantic." 

 

"I'm not." 

 

Amusement still evident in your eyes you asked him, "Well, do you have someone in mind then?" 

 

He looked at you, no, he stared at you, his eyes was searching for something in yours. 

 

"You." 

 

"What?" Your voice was higher than you expected it to be. 

 

"I wish that you'll love me, the way I love you, the way more than you love me now." 

 

Your eyes widened and your mouth opened. 

 

"What?" 

 

 

-end-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! I finally got to update again, I've been working on something thats why I haven't updated anything for the last weeks, but I hope you like my update. Always remember to stay safe!!!


End file.
